Sally Acachalla
Sally Acachalla "Waffles" 'is a character played by ImmortalKyodai in Garry's Mod videos. She has the mind of a toddler. She was first shown in the Amsterville video. She is the adopted daughter of Papa Acachalla and the real daughter of Sally Betty Jessica. She is also the sister of Billy, and stepdaughter of Gertrude. Her whole family was killed by Jimmy Casket except for Sally Betty Jessica and Uncle Charlie (who came back from the dead). Uncle Charlie was then killed. She is obsessed with eating waffles, as stated in almost every video she appears in. Personality She has a very childish personality after she contracted a zombie virus, but instead of turning into a zombie, (she is partially immune to it) it altered her mind and now believes that she is a baby, and now acting like one. She also has a selfish personality when it comes to waffles; if she had a choice between saving the lives of every living being in the world or eating a plate of waffles, she would choose the waffles without any reconsideration at all. She always pretends to be starving so she can eat more waffles, even if she ate enough to feed a small army. She also has a psycho personality that would kill anyone that gets in her way. This usually happens when she's very hungry, and she calls for Papa Acachalla to feed her. This personality also annoys Papa, and he often refuses for her own good. She is friends with Maddie Friend and they play Barbies (what Spencer called "stupid 1966 dummies"), and they eat popcorn a lot. Note: If Sally is ever real and asks for waffles... don't resist to give it to her. Sally may possibly also be possessed by a fragment of Jimmy Casket, shown by Papa Acachalla saying that when she saw a waffle she had black eyes, fangs, and other creepy things happen to her. She also trapped Gertrude and Papa inside her room once after they refused to get her waffles. Relationships Billy Billy is Sally's stepbrother, and she makes him, who is really dumb, look like a genius because she has a brain the size of a ''flea's flea. Sometimes, things with them can get out of hand with their sibling rivalry, such as when Billy killed Freddie, but the two still have a strong relationship. Sometimes Billy will make waffles for Sally and she will help him out with other things, even though Sally once wrongly accused Billy of murdering her pony toy. Gertrude Gertrude is Sally's stepmother. Sally thinks that Gertrude is her mother, or sometimes even her aunt. In the episodes that they are together, Gertrude protects and takes care of Sally more than Papa Acachalla. Sally is always mentioning Gertrude as either "Mama Gertrude", "Mama", or "mommy". Freddie Freddie is a Sally's pet Allosaurus who apparently has "little baby teeth". Sally got Freddie in the Camping Grounds episode, and she now takes care of him and always sings about his baby teeth. Sally says Freddie is still a baby because he has baby teeth, so she never lets anyone hurt him. Sally attacks anyone who hurts Freddie and cries whenever he dies. She also loves his brother, Freddio. (like the Acachallas, Freddie can come back from the dead) Freddio is Freddie's brother. Freddie is an Allosaurus and Freedio is a velociraptor. Spencer Spencer doesn't like Sally, and vice versa. This is because when she asked him if he wanted to play Barbies with her, he said that her Barbies were stupid and that they were cheap plastic, and his collectable toys were cooler. Sally held on to his leg and refused to let go until he said otherwise. When he didn't, she dipped his glasses into doughnut cream; she thought that they didn't work since he couldn't "see" that Barbies were cooler and collectables weren't because she says action figures couldn't be happy and be ballerinas like Barbies. Maddie friend The first time Maddie friend and Sally ever met was the Thanksgiving episode where they became best friends. Sally wanted to play with Maddie while Billy was running away from Maddie, so she gave Maddie a Barbie doll of Billy. Their friendship ended when Maddie, disguised as Billy, "murdered" Sally's unicorn doll. They were reunited in the Human rocket launcher episode, in which Maddie friend tried to help Papa Acachalla calm down Sally. She suggested getting her Justin Bieber merchandise, which failed. She was killed multiple times by Papa Acachalla, and Sally when she got angry since Papa Acachalla "stranded her on a island with no food." Gregory.Gregory Gregory is Sally's great sur-uncle and he took Sally to help him get a vaccine to save humanity, but he accidentally slipped that there was a vault with a year's supply of waffles, so Sally snuck down to the waffle vault with the key she stole and ate all the waffles, dooming humanity. Fortunately, Papa Acachalla saved humanity. Jimmy Casket Jimmy casket is a teen with a insane mind. A lot of people think that Sally and Jimmy are cousins. It's a mystery. Although it is known that Jimmy Casket, Johnny Ghost, and Gregory.Gregory are all the same person, Gregory.Gregory is Sally's great sur-uncle so it is possible that this could mean Jimmy might be Sally's great sur-uncle. Jimmy interacts with Sally very few times (so far). The first time when she asks him if he has waffles and he says he does. He tells her to get into his van, but is interrupted. A little later, he tells Sally he will never give her waffles and, in a fit of rage, Sally kills him. Sally may be the only character, along with Toilet Toucher, capable of scaring Jimmy Casket, as both can be murderous, but it's more random with Sally. The possible second time is during hide-and-seek. When Sally is in the attic, Jimmy is trying to get her and she's crying for her life. Sally is much more scared of him when she isn't crazy and has nothing to defend herself with. A third encounter is when Jimmy is murdering all of the Acachallas as dinosaurs. There is no direct interaction other than him killing her with the very stare of his eyes. The fourth time is when he killed Toilet Toucher and asked her how she and Slenderman are doing. It was also revealed he killed ALL of her family, except for Sally Betty Jessica, and her uncle, Uncle Charlie, who came back from the dead. Later in the video he kills Uncle Charlie. Sally occasionally lives in the mental institute Jimmy runs. Teenage Slender Man Slender is officially shipped with Sally. In the creepypasta college video, Sally was known as the new creepypasta, and as Slendy's girlfriend. In the "L4D Slenderman Creepypasta Mod" video, it is said that the various creepypasta characters were on their way to Sally's and Rake's wedding. Slenderman is depressed by this, saying that Sally was his "special something". It is then revealed that it was Sally Betty Jessica's wedding, not Sally Acachalla's. Trivia *She loves waffles especially with maple syrup, her favorites are blueberry waffles, but she also likes strawberry and chocolate waffles. She would do anything to get some, although her greed for waffles can sometimes get the better of her; it can sometimes cause the apocalypse and also make her very fat. *She prefers her waffle gun as a weapon of choice, even though she would rather eat the waffles out of her gun instead of actually using them as ammo. *She talks with a slight lisp because of her personality. *She can't read. *She is part of the '''CBA, the 'C'areful 'B'aby 'A'dministration. *Her favorite movie is The Waffle Operation 92. *She is very dumb, so she's still in kindergarten. *Whenever she's scared (which happens a lot) she imagines that she is in the waffle fields, filled with every kind of waffle you can think of. *She had many pets. One example is a goldfish that died. She also had a baby Eevee, the Pokémon, at first it was unknown what happened to it after she snuck it into a hotel. It was revealed it is still alive and evolved into a Flareon. She also had a bird she named Shimmer that she got for her birthday, but it probably flew away when she threw it out her treehouse window. She had an Allosaurus named Freddie, who is Sally's favorite pet, and will love him even after he goes on a murderous rampage. Now the last, and the least, is Freddie's velociraptor brother named Freddio too, however Papa Acachalla, Billy, and Gertrude accidentally killed it. *She likes to go swimming, even though she doesn't know how since she doesn't like getting wet, but she often forgets this. *She has a big imagination, but it often gets her in trouble or annoys others very much *She used to love Justin Bieber, then Acachalla said she he didn't like waffles *She owns many toys and items for very young girls, like Barbie dolls, a plush unicorn doll, pony and kitten pictures in her bedroom, a tutu, a tricycle, a toy dump truck, a toy xylophone, crayons, Legos, a toy chest full of plastic toys of Tom and Jerry, plastic Donkey Kong's cousin, plastic flowers, a Hello Kitty bed, sparkly butterfly jeans and shoes with sparkles on them, a doll house, a tea set, a jump rope, a backpack (probably a Dora the Explorer one), a pair of costume fairy wings, a jack in the box, doll carrying cases, building blocks, a deer costume, a stuffed dinosaur bobble-head, a teddy bear, a Hungry Hungry Hippos game, a rubber duck, a plush turtle she named Mr. Turtle, a first aid kit that contains Barbie band-aids, Minnie Mouse anti-bacterial ointment, a My Little Pony fork, and Barney safety scissors and fork, and according to her, every toy ever made *She also does what toddlers like to do, such as liking sparkles, shiny things, ponies, rainbows, unicorns, trains, flowers, toys, cute animals, and the color pink, making animal noises, thinking everyone is her friend, watching tv shows like Teletubbies, My Little Pony, Hello Kitty, and Barney, making macaroni (don't do macaroni) art, believing in fairies, magic, monsters, ghosts, mermaids, and unicorns, loving to hug and sing, coloring in and drawing pictures, calling her parents "mommy" and "daddy", yelling "WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" when moving fast, or "YAAAYYYYY" when excited, crying when someone insults her, when she's hurt, when she's scared, when Freddie dies, when someone refuses to give her waffles, when she loses a toy, or she doesn't get what she wants, hating to be alone, getting scared and distracted very easily, petting animals, calling the bathroom "the potty", thinking money isn't important at all, flushing things down the toilet, not noticing the obvious, being stubborn sometimes, being "pretty", thinking the world revolves around her, playing pretend, playing with toys, imaginary tea party, and peek-a-boo, drawing on the walls, making faces in the mirror, refusing to take baths, taking naps, having someone push her on a swing, and thinking that inanimate objects are alive. *She wants to be strong like Arnold Schwarzenegger when she grows up, but still wear her tutu because she thinks she'll be pretty. *She secretly watches The Casino Cowboys, so she likes to pretend she's tough. *When she thought Billy "killed" her toy unicorn, she was so upset, she made Phoenix Wright interrogate Billy or else she would murder Phoenix. *Whenever Sally gets 20 paces of waffles, her eyes grow solid black, her mouth grows 3 times its size, she grows fangs, her skin turns grey, her nose inhales itself into her face, (so now she looks like a demon girl) and she attacks and eats the waffle. This can also happen when people don't give her waffles when she wants them. *Sally has recently become something of a fitness freak, controlling the family's dietary needs and schedules, but she eventually got over it. *She has a habit of befriending and adopting wild and dangerous animals. *She owns a weight lifting club. *She died offscreen of unknown causes prior to the events of the 15th Gmod challenge video, where her funeral was shown. It is very likely that she will come back from the dead again. *She lives at a mental institution run by Johnny Ghost at times. *She turned the Acachalla family into velociraptors by making magic food (except Papa Acachalla because he never eats Gertrude's cooking). *Apparently, Gertrude (Mommy to Sally) told her she was a baby. *Jordan has called her a "Waffle SuperHero" because she can sense where waffles are.This is called her "Waffle Sense". * In Gmod Silly Dragon mod, she was declared Princess of the waffle dimension,because she killed Prince Fang. Her Title is The Waffle Princess. * She really wants waffle shoes. Quotes -Sally: WAFFLES!! -Gregory: ...You opened the waffle vault, didn't you? -Sally: YOU TOLD ME I COULD HAVE WAFFLES, YOU SAID! -Gregory: Sally, you doomed the entire human race! -Sally: No I didn't, I so much feel better and I can have my jump. -Sally: WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE, WOO! I can see my house from here! -Sally: Papa... Papa? Can I have waffles now, really now? -Sally: It was a good lunch...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH I'M STUCK IN THE FLOOR! -Papa Acachalla: Sally! No! Put the gun down. Remeber what I said about guns. -Sally:But Papa, I won't HURT you..I just wanna..you know..test it out! -Papa Acachalla: Yes, Sally, I know! Bullets in the body. NOT GOOD! -Sally: Yeeeah, but Papa you always come out okay... -Papa Acachalla: Yes. Sally, But you know after I respawn im not the same man! -Sally: Papa, You like the Doctor? -Sally: Can I have more waffles? -Gregory: NO YOU CANNOT HAVE MORE WAFFLES! -Sally: WAFFLES, WAFFLES, JEREMY WAFFLES!! -Gregory: Sally, you're seventeen years old. -Sally: Noooo, no I'm not, mommy told me I'm a little baby. -Sally: I didn't know he was a tad mean, my baby, it's Freddie, Freddie will be your friend -Sally: Hmm, a sur-uncle? Whats that? I've never even heard of a sur-uncle before.. -Gregory: I've never heard of it before, but its what I am. -Sally: A salad...a WAFFLE salad! Yeah, I'm gonna go get a waffle salad! -Sally: Mommy, watch me shoot the dinosaur in the head! Mommy, see? -Sally: Hello? Freddio? I got your Cheerios! Freddio, come get them.. -Sally: Freddie's got his baby teeth, he's got 'a' little teeth, if you could have him, he's so cute, I love his baby teeth... do you like his baby teeth?... Papa? -Sally: Freddie got his baby teeth, he got his baby teeth, cause Freddie got his baby teeth he got his baby teeth -Sally: Come out Freddie, Freddie I gotta look at you, gotta see your baby teeth, cause Freddie's got his baby teeth he's got some little teeth, the really little good baby teeth, the little baby teeth, they're really little good and he still has his baby teeth... but Papa he's not moving. -Sally: Sally, Sally's got the best club. Papa, Papa wants to join the club! Sing it! -Sally: I like hunting old people. Category:Character Category:Protagonist Category:Cierra Frye Category:ImmortalKyodai Category:Acachalla Family Category:Idiot Category:Maniacs Category:Acachalla Gang Category:Antagonist Category:Protagonist/Antagonist Category:Roleplay Category:Female Category:Psycopath -Sally;Papa you have to be nicer to da enviroment -Sally;Eat da waffle -Sally;DADDY! how i going to get waffle now sob im alone Category:Sally Acachalla